Missing You
by Charis
Summary: Serena's mother dies of cancer. Family moves to New York. Serena closes everyone off, till she meets Darien...Working on plot...no point so far...but please read & review=)


TITLE: Missing You  
Chapter One~ Noone Calls Me A Bitc…   
BY: Charis  
Disclaimer:I'm 15~I don't own ANYTHING let alone S.M.  
RATED: PG-13 (profanity-violence)  
A.N: This one is pretty weird, and it has no point yet. It stemmed from a dream I had one night. I woke up at 2:30 and just wrote it all down. I think it was because I just finished reading a book from "Fearless"---it has nothing to do wit Sailor Moon, just the characters. Please read on and review so I can decide whether to do something with this or throw it out…. ok thanx=)  
*Denotes character's thoughts  
  
  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*  
  
  
*Why, Why, Why? I should've known better than to stay at the Arcade this late. 'Specially is Andrew wasn't there to drive me home. Now I have to walk six blocks alone in this freakin' city. Ugh, it gives me the creeps* Serena thought as she walked through Washington Square Park, which was already pitch black. She looked around at the large oak trees looming over her casting shapeless shadows from the streetlights ahead of her as she walked on the brick path on the east side of the large park toward 7th Avenue. *Actually, it's pretty nice out here* She gazed at the stone chess tables as she cruised past them, and looked down at her watch. 11:15. *God, I have to get home quick. Dad's gonna flip* She began speed walking. She passed a couple walking in the opposite direction of her. She couldn't see their faces but they both had dark features. The girl was hanging onto the guys arm giggling.  
"The bums come out at night…" The girl whispered in the guy's ear as they walked by. *I heard that* Serena thought rolling her eyes.   
A cool breeze swept past her sending a chill down her spine. She stopped at a wooden bench with stone armrests and put down her navy blue messenger bag. She opened the large pocket of it, took out an L gray sweatshirt, and pulled it over her head on top of the white v-neck tank top she had on. She pulled a gray wool cap out of the back packet of her slightly baggy dark blue boot cut jeans. She put it over her long blond hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail, and tugged it over her ears.   
As she went to reach for her bag, she heard someone come up from behind and whisper in her ear, "Hey Beautiful." His breath was stale and hot, he was obviously drunk.   
She grabbed her bag and went toward her destination. *I hope he goes away* She glances at her watch again. 11:20. *I better get outta here* She thought as she walked faster. "I said Hello BITCH!" Serena's jaw tightened. *He did NOT just call me a bitch! OOH he is so lucky I don't have time to kick his ass* She thought as she balled her hands into fists at her sides. She walked about 7 feet before she heard heavy footsteps behind her and suddenly jerked forward from a kick to the center of her back, causing her to fall to her knees. The man kicked her again in the same place and Serena fell face down. The attacker then leaned over her and started pulling her by her legs towards him. She reached back to punch him somewhere-anywhere-. He smacked away her hand releasing one leg. As he pulled back to slap her, she kicked him in the chest. He let her other leg go, letting her hop up on both feet. She was still off balance from the kicks to her back. She looked around the dark park. *Where are the cops when you need them?* She turned and finally got a good look at her attacker. He was about 6'3'' and, Serena guessed, about 280 lbs. *This guy's huge and slow, I can take him* She regained balance quick enough to punch her opponent in the jaw forcefully with her right, then kicked her left leg into the right side of his stomach.   
He staggered back, gasping for air. "Now… you're…gonna…get…it Bitch" *Again with the bitch. Am I supposed to be scared, he's practically fighting to breathe. Did he even think that was threatening?* The man got on his feet and put his fists in front of his face. *Classic. This is almost too easy. I should just leave.* Serena stared at the man. *But he called me the word, and he needs to learn how to talk to a lady*   
  
  
Darien watched the scene that was unfolding before his eyes in awe. At first he was going to go help the girl, but she seemed to be doing just fine on her own. She was amazing. The way she moved was so graceful and natural. He never thought that a girl could do that. Especially not a girl that looked like her. She had past him and Rei just moments before. Though the streetlights were dim, he still caught a glimpse of her. She was tall, about 5'9'', had extremely long golden blond hair that ended right above her waist line, even though it was pulled back, and a nice pert figure. A tugging on his jacket pulled him back into reality.   
"Dare, baby. I'm cold, can I have your jacket?" He took off his jacket and put it on the raven-haired girl next to him.   
Darien turned his attention back to the blond.  
Rei looked in the direction of the fight. "She's fine Darien, she doesn't need your help. Anyway look at her, she's…she's ugly. She had it coming to her. I mean look at her clothes, she's a bum. Ew."  
Darien turned back around and sighed with frustration. *Sometimes she can be so damn close-minded* "Let's get you home Rei, it's getting late and I don't think we should stick around here," he said leading her to her dorm.  
  
  
His fist cam flying at her quick, yet very sloppily. Serena darted forward and blocked with her forearm using her own momentum to spin and deliver a punch to his mammoth gut, then an uppercut to his nose. "Oomph," he doubled over, holding his nose and wheezing. He got up again after a moment. "Come one Bitch!" he screamed.  
"If you insist," she sent her right leg flying in a roundhouse that came in contact with the attackers jaw, and followed through after landing with a jump kick to the same spot on his face. The man staggered holding his jaw. Serena used that time to seize his forearm, wrenching it behind his back. He winced, and she could feel his muscles tense. With a shove she sent him sprawling onto the brick path. She turned, grabbed her bag, and started walking toward 7th Avenue.  
"You stupid Bitch, I'll get you back!" said the man as he wiped the blood coming from his nose and mouth.  
"Didn't you learn a lesson today?" She said as she walked back and backhanded him with as much strength as she could muster. He fell on his back to the ground.  
"Noone calls me a Bitch."  
  
  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*  
  
  
That's my story. Like I said before, I wrote this all down in the middle of the night when I was half asleep. So it probably doesn't make sense, but oh well. It's not your typical Sailor Moon story. I'm not making Serena an airhead or a love struck, googly eyed teen. She's a soft, hard ass, and has been through alotta stuff. Rei is gonna be the ditz this time…There's a whole other part to this chapter but I don't have too much time to write(finals are killing my time)so I'm giving you guys this. Please, Please, Please r/r!  
  
Thanx,  
Charis  



End file.
